1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relation to the water-based ink for ink-jet recording based on the use of a pigment (hereinafter referred to as “water-based pigment ink” in some cases), it has been suggested that an antifungal agent (fungicide) is added in order to suppress the clog-up of nozzles of an ink-jet head caused by the propagation of microorganisms such as fungi or the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-77431).